Wilted Jade
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: Jade Rose has been betrayed. Stabbed through the gut by a person he thought was a friend. Now who will take his place and what will happen now that he is gone from Team JMSN? Full summary... eventually. Dark Path DISCONTINUED sorry
1. Chapter 1

I was really surprised when Ozpin appointed me leader. I know Ruby was leader of team RWBY, but I didn't think I would be leader of team JMSN. I'm not the best in a leadership but I played a lot of strategy games. I mean, I wasn't very good at them, but I wasn't bad. I-

"Hey Jade." I looked up and saw Sapphire.

"Oh hi Sapphire."

"Could you follow me?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes, but I trusted her enough to follow her, leaving Bloom. Very bad idea.

We went into the forest. I was slightly on my guard, but I didn't hear anything. Then, all at once, Sapphire stopped. "I'm sorry Jade, I don't want to, but I have to do this." She said without turning around. My ears twitched and my eyes widened right before I felt something slam into my back, completely disabling my hard-light generator. Which is actually really hard, I made sure that it couldn't be damaged by just any attack. I was thrown to the ground. I turn around and saw Sapphire pull her weapon taut. I rolled to the side and her arrow hit beside my face. It exploded and the whole left side of my face and the back of my neck was suddenly in searing pain. I get up despite the pain. I try to sprint away, but slam into a glowing ice blue wall. I turn around and saw Sapphire pulling back an arrow with her dress glowing. She fires it at my feet. I then felt a cold pain in my gut. A spike of ice had burst from the ground and stabbed through my gut. My aura tried to heal me, but quickly depleted itself. The ice disintegrated and I fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him." A male voice says. I couldn't place it because I couldn't hold onto a thought for long. But I saw a… crow?

"No, Grimm will be attracted here. We need to leave, he will die soon. Let's just grab something off him and go." That's Sapphire… I think. I felt cold hands around my neck taking something and then I heard them leave. I don't now how long I lay there, teetering on the edge of a cliff, almost falling into dark unconsciousness… or death. Right before I did fall, I felt my limp, almost lifeless body, being pulled into a warm embrace. Then I felt nothing.

Ozpin POV

Sapphire ran into my office in hysterics. She started talking so fast I couldn't make it out. "Sapphire, calm down, this is very unlike you. Now, explain to me slowly what you want to say."

She gulped, breathing heavily for a second before explaining. "I wanted to train with Jade to find out his fighting style better, now that we are a full team. I didn't want to train in the gym or sparring stage, so we went into the forest. Then… then…" She started sobbing uncontrollably. It took a full minute for me to calm her down before she continued. "Then a giant pack of Beowolves attacked, with a bunch of Alphas. We tried to fight but… I barely got away."

This is troubling. This changes the whole chessboard. Taking away a piece and making others unable to move. It gives me many problems. I need some coffee. I sigh, "Go tell his sisters. They need to know."

"Okay." She sniffed and walked out. Still, something felt off about her story.

Sapphire POV

"YOU JUST LEFT HIM BEHIND?" Yang grabs the collar of my neck and slammed me against the wall. Ruby had curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Yang." Blake said warningly.

"No Blake, she just left him. She doesn't even care!"

"You don't think I care that my partner just died?" I say with fake sobs blanketing my voice. "I care! I've had people dying around all the time, and I thought, I dared to think, that I could finally be around people and they will be safe!"

"That's nothing! You don't know him at all!"

"I know that he loved you and your sister. I knew that he would do anything to protect you. He was able to throw me this just before he… he…" My body shakes as I pull out a pendant. There was a silver cross with a red gem in the middle. Then there were two others. On the right side there was a red rose and on the left there was a yellow burning heart. Yang let go of me and gently held the pendants in her hands. She sat down on the side of her bed and broke down in tears. That should keep them away from the truth for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

? POV

Jade woke up breathing hard. He looked frantically around the room before seeing me. "Wh-where am I?"

"You are in my house. I found you in the woods and brought you here to heal you." I smiled warmly. "Do you need anything?"

He tried to sit up but winced in pain. "No, I'm okay. How long was I out?"

"A few days. You had a very serious… hole in your stomach. It took all my power to keep you alive long enough to get you here."

"Why? Why keep me alive? I'm not worth it. After all, if I was..." He looks down dejectedly.

I walk up to him. I turn his face to look at me. "You are worth it. Everyone is. And I need you."

"For what?" He falls back onto the bed. "Ow!"

"A team. I'm making a team. I need protection, as many people will want to kill me for who I am. Also, you were dying. I have dedicated my life to nurturing and preserving life." I sat down next to him. "Do you have any other questions?"

Jade POV

"Do you have any other questions?" The woman in front of me asked.

"A few, how will I get my new weapon, my last one was completely destroyed?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Also, what's your name and what's the name of my new teammates? And will I have to go by a new name?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I was betrayed by one of my teammates," The sadness washed over me again. "As much as I would hate to let my sisters thing I'm still dead, I don't know why she would kill me. And if she knows, she might try to kill me again. And I need to protect my sisters and do what she tried to do to me to her." I start burning with anger. I grip the side of my bed hard.

She looked confused. "Y-your teammates are Teresa, who helped me heal you, Violet, and Venarius."

"Yes Milady?" A man who was dressed in what looked like a ninja costumed appeared across the room. My chest froze and I threw my pillow in fear. It didn't even get halfway to him.

"This is Venarius." The woman glared at him. "He has fun using his semblance to spy on people. Even though I have told him about a thousand times to not."

"If you count that one, it's only 53."

"That's a lot." I groaned and closed my eyes. "So what's your name?"

"I am Zinnia."

"So, why are people wanting to kill you?" That really bothered me, because I didn't understand why people would want to kill her. She seems overly nice, and other than the mysterious "power" she mentioned…

"Now Jade, what fairy tales where you told as a child?" She smiled.

Two Weeks later

The funeral was very sad, as expected. Sapphire went too and gave a very heartfelt sounding speech. Sounding. I knew it wasn't. Zinnia had to calm me down so I didn't go up on the stage and attack her. I don't know why she wanted to kill me. I guess I'll have to adopt the mind of my sister and beat it out of her. But later, it would be bad if I kill someone at my own funeral.

"Hey, who are you?" I looked to my left and another wave of sadness washed over me. That's been happening a lot recently, probably because my teammate tried to kill me.

"I was friend of Jade's." I said in my raspy voice. My voice was damaged from the fire. "I'm Strazio." Of course she wouldn't recognize me. I was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. Because of my burns I was wearing a mask. It had a black base with roses on the left side, slightly encroaching on the right. On the bottom edge there were fringes of fire.

"Oh, he never talked about you."

"No, I only saw him a few times." I turned away. "I've got to go." I walked away.

"Strazio, wait!" Violet ran after me. I collapsed behind a tree, out of sight from Ruby. "Strazio, are you okay?"

"I can't just tell them, tell them I'm still alive?" A tear leaked out of my regular eye.

"No, that would probably make them targets too." She rubbed my back. "You'll be fine. Once we find out why she attacked you, you can tell them."

"You know Violet, for you being freakishly strong, you are pretty gentle."

"Shut up!" she punched me in arm lightly. "I'm not that strong, it's just my semblance."

I stared at the ground. "I used to have a teammate that their semblance was just super strength. He was cool, unlike…"

"Come on, let's get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**These are really short filler chapters, sorry. Luckily these will be the last filler chapters before volume three.**

I fire off multiple shots at the holograms around me. I then slapped my hands on the ground and spun, kicking several in the head. I then hook onto one and snap it's neck. I continue ripping apart the holograms with the blades on top of my pistols, my bullets, and ripping them apart with my bare hands and my one metal leg. I keep doing this until the holograms fade. My head whips around and I see Venarius. "What did you do?"

"I shut it off. You've been working too hard, just rest."

"I won't rest! I have to get revenge!"  
"Fine, then fight me. If I win You have to rest."

"Okay, but if I win you have to leave me alone."

I appear in front of Venarius and strike with my right fist. Then I flip out my left hand and out of the wrist a small muzzle popped out. Flame whooshed over Venarius for an extended amount of time. I cut it off and I saw that he had disappeared. And then the lights cut out. Great. Venarius is a cottonmouth faunus. He's got pits and some scales by his nose. He'll be able to sense my heat while staying in the dark. Screw him.

I close my eyes and take off my mask. His weapon is large shurikens and blades attached to the outside of his arms. ( **Similar to the master ninjas in Fire Emblem Fates** ) I concentrate on my hearing. I can't hear anything. I need to find him so I can train. I hear a whistling. I deflect the shuriken. I deflect another one. He'll have to do a melee attack now. Perfect. I shift my weapon into a double scythe. I hear something and lash out. I feel it hit something and I spin my scythe so it hits Venarius again. I then shift my weapon into kusarigama form and yank Venarius towards me. My hand lashes out and grabs him by the neck, no that's his shoulder. I fumble around until I find his neck, but by that time he had crashed into me and we were thrown to the ground. I quickly grabbed his neck and pinned him to the ground by his neck. "Leave me alone." I growled. I used my flamethrower to make some light to find the controls. I flicked on the light and saw Venarius was gone. Coward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here's the fight for the first round in the Vytal festival for Wilted Jade. This was even more fun to write than the TtJRS chapter. I love writing fight scenes. It's the best. This one is pretty short though. I was to show how basically ruthless and how he uses different fighting styles and doesn't fight like other hunters/huntresses (in both training and graduated) which gives him an upper hand in the Vytal festival fights. It is extremely short though.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

"You have a troubled aura. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Shut up!" I block and attack by spinning my weapon. The point hit's his staff and the other side comes around and rests on his shoulder. I fire and he was thrown to the ground. I knee him in the head and grab him in the head. I use my semblance to speed to the edge and throw him off, black smoke wreathing my body. "Just shut up." I turn around. Ooh, a dragon. "I want to fight him." I pushed Venarius out of the way and pin the dragon's head to the ground. He breathes fire at me and I return with a stream of fire from my wrist. He then lased out with a claw but I jumped over it. I pulled my scythe up and land on his head. He tries to attack me with one of his paws… hands… whatever dragons have. I jumped again and came down hard, hitting it into his head. I lifted up my metal leg and smashed it down. He roared. He took off and flied straight up. I hooked my scythe under his neck and pressed my feet into the back. He flew and turned upside down. I pulled hard, my scythe pressed into his neck. He roared again and shifted into a form covered in shiny black scales. He falls to the ground fast with his back facing the ground. I spin around and pull off my scythe. He slams into the ground and I jump off. I look up and his aura level was at eleven. I walk over as he was trying to get up and I kick him in the eye. Repeatedly. Then his aura dropped below ten. He shifted back into a human.

"Hey, good job." The dragon guy walked up to me.

"Whatever." I sped away and kick the staff guy in his head. I kicked him in the gut until his aura dropped below ten. I then speed over and shift my weapon into it's kusarigama form. But the other guy on their team was already taken out by Violet.

"Hey," Teresa put a hand on my shoulder. "This are friendly matches, you don't have to fight so ruthlessly."

"So? What do you know about fighting?" I roll my shoulder, throwing off her hand.

"Hey, lay off of her." Venarius said.

"What's with you guys and hey, are you horses?" I pull my hood on tighter. "Just leave me alone." I left the stadium without the rest of the team, charcoal colored smoke trailing behind me.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Okay, before I say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. I've noticed these, I'm putting this same thing on the other one, have started to… fizzle out. Sometimes I start writing things just to get an idea out of my head. Usually I don't finish the first chapter, and I move them to my abandoned folder (It has a lot of stuff in it). Though these two, they got pretty far. But after the first little bit, it started to get worse. But I stuck with it, and kept writing. Sadly, it isn't really working out. I might come back to it, maybe rewrite some chapters, but I probably won't. I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed both Wilted Jade and Blooming Jade. They were fun to write at first, but now… They just seem like more of a chore. Sorry everyone.**


End file.
